


Caught

by ErroneousArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectobiology, M/M, Sans - Freeform, ut!sansxuf!sans, utxuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErroneousArtist/pseuds/ErroneousArtist
Summary: Classic Sans finds himself stuck between a wall after a mishap with his shortcut. But panic starts to set in when he hears someone behind him and their intent clearly that of a sexual nature.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~  
Writer's Notes:  
Hello fellow sinners, hope you enjoy my one-shots.  
I been in a very 'im gonna write smut' mood.
> 
> Enjoy  
~~~~~

  
**Undertale: Caught**  
  
!!WARNING!!  
_The following story may contain the following: Sanscest, Sexual Acts, and more._  
Please be aware of this before continuing. A trigger warning is in effect.  
_Enjoy and read at your own risk._  
  
**UF!Sans x UT!Sans**  
  
**\+ + + + + + **  
  
  
'_shit..._' Sans thought to himself as he looked down at his situation. Classic was the name for the original Sans of this timeline given to avoid confusion with other alternate versions of himself that would cross over. '_seems i picked up Red's foul mouth. even if it is just inside my own head._' The skeleton touched the wall that he had caught himself on when a mishap with his shortcut happened. Luckily it was in the comfort of his own home but still... His lower half was residing inside his bedroom while his upper half was outside in the hall-way upstairs. Looking around he just laughed at his own situation.  
  
"welp. i really _stuck_ the landing." With a push he tried to remove himself but the wall hugged tightly around his abdomen- more specifically his spine. Classic placed his feet against the wall in his room and pushed to no avail. It seemed unless he used his magic he wasn't getting free at this moment. But... Really, why pass up a chance to have an excuse not to go to work? The skeleton just allowed his body to drop there as the wall held him in place. It wouldn't take long for the peaceful slumber to claim the small skeleton.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Classic's room, Red was enjoying his own nap on a mattress he had given. Since he was stuck here for a while he had taken up residence with the only people he knew; alternate self and alternate brother. Honestly, the vacation away from his brother would do him good. Slowly he sat form his bed; rubbing his eye-sockets for a moment he soon looked over to see the lower half of Classic hanging from the wall.  
  
"what in the... fuck?" Red slowly got up from the mattress and walked over to the other. "well, well... what do we have here? i see an opportunity."  
  
Knowing that Classic wouldn't want to use more magic than he had too, cause to be honest he wouldn't either. Red started down at the helpless skeleton with desire. Those sharp teeth pulled into a grin as he conjured a long red tongue to roll from his mouth. Giving a quick lick over that golden tooth he grabbed the rim of Classic's shorts and yanked them down suddenly without any warning. The sudden force caused Classic's eyes to snap open and his face bright blue with a magic glow.  
  
"h-hey, buddy. what do you--!?" Classic's words were cut short as he felt Red's tongue gliding over his sacrum. This caused the skeleton to slam a fist into the wall in embarrassment, his eye-sockets wide as his eyes darted around to make sure Papyrus wasn't home to catch him in such an act. His left eye began to glow bright blue as he attempted to use his magic to teleport but immediately he stopped. What if he were to teleport in-front of someone and his shorts were down? Not that many would get any glance of anything but his bones but that wasn't the point! He would be exposed for everyone to see. Embarrassment fell harder on the small skeleton as he weighed his options.  
  
As Red continued his actions, Classic could feel his body reacting to the teasing. A bright blue tongue forming to slightly flop outside his mouth as heavy breaths began to escape the skeleton. His bones rattled slightly as he twitched and bucked his hips at the attention his body was suddenly gaining. His hands gripped at the walls around him as his body shuttered at each lick. Soon his magic betrayed him as in the appropriate areas male ectoplasmic genitalia began to form. He could hear Red from behind the walls which only made that blush of magic on his face to burn brighter.  
  
"eager for me, are ya? i would hate to disappoint myself." The underfell Sans just chuckled as he lapped teasingly at the conjured hole between Classic's legs. Before long he plunged the tongue deep within the gel-like substance; lapping and slurping away as his own body reacted to his assault on the other's body. A bright red glow now pulsating from his shorts caused a light moan to escape his own mouth. With a rough touch he grabbed Classic's hip bone and held it in place, his tongue penetrating as deep as the magic would allow.  
  
Quickly Classic threw a hand over his own mouth; the moan that he so desperately wanted to give being pushed aside from the embarrassment he would face if his brother heard. "r-red..." the stuck skeleton panted out, his fingers digging into the paint on the wall as he felt his cavity penetrated. He couldn't believe not only did he enjoy this but he wanted it. Almost as if the skeleton was in heat his body reacted with pleasant shivers. He was short as it was but this position had him almost unable to touch the floor.  
  
Soon Red removed his tongue, swallowing the blue fluids that had gathered. He smirked wide as he started to remove his own short to be carelessly shoved to the floor as he positioned himself at the opening. "whassa matter, cl-_ASS_-ic? no one can know yer body better than me. i mean, it's basically my body..." As he spoke Red began pushing his red ecto-cock inside the other at a teasing and almost painfully slow motion. "i know how i like it. so in turn, i know--" With a loud clank he slammed their pelvises together as a fully entered the trapped skeleton. "--just how much ya can take!"  
  
This made Classic cry out in delight, his body shaking and his blue tongue dripping with saliva. He went cross eyed for just a moment as he felt his body began to be invaded at a steady pace. His one blue eye still glowing with magic and soon pulsing with delight. He couldn't deny it. His body was reacting heavily to the other's actions and he wanted it. In fact, he wanted more. Unfortunately, this damn wall was in his way and he was unable to stimulate himself. Giving off a soft whined he just wiggled his hips best he could in hopes to gain Red's attention to his blue ecto-cock.  
  
However, that bliss soon became shame as he heard the door to the front of the house open and close. Papyrus must be home and here he was repeatedly getting pounded in partial view. Even if the act couldn't be seen he still knew what was happening. Trying to play it off he just waved a hand, his tongue still flopped out the side of his mouth as each time Red rubbed that spot inside him he drooled. "s-sup, bro." Classic tried to play it off; Papyrus was to niave to understand what is happening. Right?  
  
"SANS!" The larger skeleton cried out as he ran up the stairs to his brother. "SANS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OH! YOU MUST BE IN SO MUCH PAIN! LOOK AT YOU, COMPLETELY BLUE AND EVEN YOUR MAGIC TONGUE IS OUT! OH MY DEAR BROTHER!"  
  
Red only grinned as he heard the other's brother had came home to find this mess. Honestly, it was more thrilling to know Papyrus had no idea what was happening on this side of the wall. This caused the underfell Sans to quicken his pace, reaching down and around to stroke the other's blue appendage in tune with each thrust he made. His tongue darting across his teeth as each thrust deep within caused Classic's body to tremble. This was such a thrill... To be the one in control of the situation for once. On the opposite end of the spectrum Classic was always the one in control of the situation so to have none was more of a turn on than he cared to admit.  
  
"n-nah, bro. i am f-fine, really... j-just, uh, you know... _hangin'_ around..." Classic swallowed hard as he felt the pleasure coarsening over him. If Red continued at this speed he was going to hit his orgasm with his brother staring him in the face! "h-hey, paps... maybe you could-- uh... you know... make some spaghetti for me?" Not that he really was hungry but anything to get his brother away from him at this moment. If he came right now he would never be able to look Papyrus in the face again. He started to pant without realizing it. Soon his hands covered his mouth as his eye-sockets have were near half lidded from the pleasure. '_no no no no no no! i am about to--!_' Gasping he slammed one hand against the wall as he felt his body tense. The wash of pleasure hitting him without warning and he spilled his blue juices all over his shorts and slippers.   
  
His face lit up like a Christmas tree. Papyrus just tilted his head curiously before standing up. "OH SANS! I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THAT WALL! YOU MUST BE IN SO MUCH PAIN!!"   
  
Before Classic could respond he heard Red from behind the wall. "fuck off, paps! i ain't done yet!" This caused the stuck skeleton to nearly faint. But the ramming in his pelvic area continue to cause sensation after sensation; he couldn't deny it. He let out a pleasurable moan as his eyes closed to try to get the image of his brother from his sights. Red was pounding away vigorously at the male and each time he did he stroked the other's ecto-cock.   
  
Papyrus slammed a hand into his other hand, "OH! THANK YOU FOR HELPING MY POOR BROTHER! HE REALLY IS TO LAZY TO DO IT HIMSELF! I SHALL RETURN WITH DINNER! CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME!" Happily the taller skeleton trudged off downstairs to the kitchen. At least now Classic had some sort of peace from seeing Papyrus. Thankfully he really was that naive... Or was he? Shaking his head he just let his skull fall forwards to ride out the continued pleasure he was feeling. Trying to arch his hips best he could into the other with each thrust beginning to quicken in pace. He could feet it again, that sensation about to wash over him. Maybe he really was in heat cause the embarrassment was fading almost to quickly for his liking. He could hear Red's heated breath from behind the walls as he suddenly clanked their hips together in a final thrust. The sudden spilling of juices inside him caused his hips to shove back slightly and another moan escaping him as he came again. He could feel the red liquid filling him and as Red pulled away it began to leak.  
  
Red gave a heavy pant as he fell backwards on the ground in a happy sigh. Satisfied with himself he placed his arms behind his head so he could ride his orgasm's high. It wasn't before to long he felt someone looming over him. Classic stood there holding the rim of his own shorts that were now stained with his ectoplasm. His left eye glowing a bright blue as he smirked down at the alternate version of himself. "my turn, kiddo."


End file.
